Support is requested for the 2002 and 2003 Gordon Research Conferences on Enzymes, Co-Enzymes, and Metabolic Pathways. The 2002 conference will be held July 21-26, 2002, at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, NH. The 2003 conference will be held in the same location in July, 2003. Selection of the speakers for the 2002 conference is nearly complete; the speakers include a mixture of senior and junior investigators, a significant fraction of women, and both academic and industrial representatives. The topics include signal transduction, enzyme mechanisms, elucidation of metabolic pathways, and applications of new technologies to studying enzyme and metabolic pathways. Funds are solicited to provide partial support for the costs of registration and travel for speakers and for attendance by junior scientists. In light of the long history of this annual meeting, partial support is requested for both the 2002 and the 2003 Conferences